Demonic Blood
by Oroborus
Summary: What happens if Kyuubi played a different role in Naruto's story. Ten months before the attack, Namikaze Minato was seduced by Kyuubi and voila! A Fox Hanyou will live in Konohagakure no Sato...how will this turn out? Possible Evil/Dark Naruto - NarutoX?
1. A Different Beginning

**AN: Hello possible fans of my work :D This is my first shot at a story, and no matter how shitty it might be in the beginning i'll finish it. This idea's been fucking with my head for a loooooonnng time. Anywho, let me know what you think of it, cuss me, praise me, as long as i get feedback. **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY REFERENCES FROM OTHER ANIME SUCH AS INUYASHA.**

**By the way: RATED M FOR POSSIBLE LEMON AND LATER ON BLOOD AND GORE. AND VIOLENCE. AND CURSING.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW, HERE'S THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF DEMON BLOOD**

A lone man was panting, barely hiding behind a tree. He was exhausted, having run all the way from the border of Fire Country to the forest of Konohagakure no Sato. He quickly checked behind him, seeing if his persuer had caught up yet. Fortunately for him, the use of his legendary jutsu bought him an extra day or two and he had time to reach his home village. Home. The caused great sadness to our hero. He had not seen his home; the village which he was suppoused to be the ultimate protector of, in almost a year. He remembered the day which he was "kidnapped" all too well, exactly 10 months ago.

**-Flashback-**

It was a very nice day in the villiage hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining bright in the blue, cloudless sky. Civilian and ninja alike were enjoying themselves having just won the war. This was, of course, thanks to the Yondaime Hokage's unprecedented Jutsu which tipped the scales to Konaha's favour. Hiraishin no Jutso, one of the deadliest ninjutsu invented, caused Konoha to win the Third Great Shinobi war and Namikaze Minato to be hailed as a hero.

One Nara Shikaku, known to public as the "Lazy Genious", was lying down in a quite corner of the village. Of course, he was careful not to ruin his pineapple-like hairdo, as it would be very troublesome to fix it later. A known hobby of the Nara clan is to watch the clouds in their free time, and enjoy their peaceful fluffiness. An unkown fact was that this was a technique developed by the first Nara to organize their many, many trains of thought. He was searching for some nice clouds when...

"OHAYO, SHIKAKU-SAN!" a certain blonde hero yelled, scaring the shit out of the lazy jouning. Shikaku tilted his head and saw the Yondaime walking towards him.[Damn these loud blondes...so troublesome], was the current thought going through the Nara's mind.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama, it's unlikely seeing the cause of the celebration so far away from it" Muttered Shikaku, unaware that it was the longest sentance he had said in the past week.

"Hehehehe...Don't tell anyone you saw me. Damn fangirls are trying to rape me...Shinigami take me if i try to save this villiage again." was Namikaze Minato's unenthusiastic answer, as he walked past Shikaku towards the main side main gate, knowing the guards were on break.

"Troublesome...good thing i rejected the position." Said the lazy genious. He was still looking at the cloudless sky, trying (And failing) to find a cloud.

"Anywho...if anyone askes, you saw me going to my office to do some...ughh..PAPERWORK! yeah, that's it, paperwork. SAYANORA, SHIKAKU-SAN!" Said the 20-somethig yeard old blonde, running towards the gate while screaming the last sentance."

"yeah yeah...how am i suppouse to organize my thoughts where there are no damn clouds to watch? Fuck this..." Muttered Shikaku as he got up and started walking towards the Nara clan compound, hoping that at least his wife could take his mind off things. If one were to see his face, they'd notice an interesting shade of crimson covering it. Good thing no one did.

Back to the Blonde hero. Minato decided to take a walk in the forest, thinking the fangirls are running towards the towere. [Poor ANBU..hehehe] He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow following him. After all, even the greatest Hokage can be a bit carefree with enough sake. So, he kept on walking with no certain destination for about an hour, untill his stalker decided to reveal himself...or herslef, as you'll see soon.

"Going somewhere, Minato-kun?" Said a seductive voice from behind him, almost with a purr.

"NANI! You scared the shit out o..whoa!" Minato tried to complete his sentence, but noticed who he was talking to. Now Minato was not a complete pervert, but being trained by Jiraiya had it's effects. In front of him stood the most beautiful.. female creature he had ever seen. Creature, because he could not call it a woman. She stood about 5'10, with long, gorgeous red hair flowing behind her. She was wearing a red, gold trimmed kimono that showed a considerable amount of her "assets", which she had more than enough to spare. The dress ended a little above her thighs, showing not too much but making any straight man want to see more. if one looked down, which is what Minato was doing; one would see beautifully tanned, long legs, ending in high heel sandals. This is not what cause our hero to stop mid-sentence, as he'd seen many exotic women, and that's where the similarities ended. She had two little fuzzy ears, not unlike a fox', sticking out of her red hair. Two sharp fangs also decorated her blood red lips, giving her a feral and exotic look. Last but not least, nine furry tails were floating in the air behind her, completeing diabolically angelic look she had.

Ever so slowly, she started walking towards the blonde, making sure he noticed every one of her curves move. When she stopped moving, her face was inches away from Minato's. Normally, Minato would not be so dumbstruck by women; but the added effects of sake and her animalistic beauty were enough to keep him nailed where he was. Something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him to get the hell out of there, but who was he to leave a beautiful lade alone? With that thought settled, he noticed her tails starting to brush against him. The unknown beauty leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. One thing lead to another and Minato Hiraishin'ed them to a cave nearby.

The blonde never saw what's coming when he was tackled to the ground witht the ferocity of a sex crazed animal. They kissed again, and Minato found her tongue in licking his teeth and lips, requesting entrance. Who was he to deny her? Their tongues enterwined and Minato decided to take control; he slid one hand under her bra and the other on her thight, teasing it and slowly going towards her entrance. His right hand found the target, as it was hard to miss, and gave her nipple a light squeeze. The kitsune withdrew her tongue and moaned in his ear then proceeded to bit it, slowly moving down to his neck, all the while either kissing or biting lightly. He gasped when she bit him, envying the Inuzaka males for experiencing this everytime. The fangs gave an exquisite feeling to the experience, so he got back at her by sliding his finger in her thong, ever so slowly carressing her private area. He noticed her muscles tense at his touch, and grinned a very foxy grin (Ironic, go figure). With an agonizing slow speed (to Kyuubi), he made to her now slightly wet entrance and pushed in with two fingers. Having found the the little plaything, he started doing what anyone would do with it at the time: play. The fox lady started breathing heavily while moving back and forth unconsciously. [I plannedd seduction...not being seduced. It will not matter in the end, i will get what i waaaaaah oh!!] Her train of thought went no where as Minato started massaging and flicking her clit slowly.

This continued for a while untill she decided to get back at him. They exchanged positions, with her being on top; she wasn't already because they rolled manny times during their "Battle". She positioned his throbbing member at her entrance, and before he could make a move, she forced him to enter. Minato's face went red while she tried not to moan in pleasure, but failed. Minato was a bit surprised, but recovered and started thrusting into her, slowly, driving the fox crazy. Kyuubi decided to take it up a notch, and practically jumping up and down on his member while he was lying down. Minato had to either move faster or stay behind, so he fucked her senseless; all the while his fingers feeling her up all over, especially appreciating her breasts. Speaking of which, he took a look and was speachless, they rivaled Tsunade-baa-chan's in size.

He was forcefully pulled out of his perverted musings when she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, making sure he knw that she came with a "OHHH SHINIGAMI FUCK ME I'M CUMMING!!"

"FUCK SHINIGAMI, SO AM I!!!!"

And so they did, happily drunk(On Minato's part at least) in each other's arms.

**- End of Huge Flashback -**

Despite the circumstances, Minato laughed at the memory and his stupidity. He promised that if he lived throught this, he'd never touch sake and look at a beautiful, Nine-tailed demon fox again. And then fuck her senseless. Nope, never going to happen again.

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hogake of Konohagakure was scared shitless. Any lesser shinobi would have wet themselves if a furious, giant nine-tailed demon fox of a mother was chasing him, looking for her kit. Yes..their child. He looked at the little Hanyou, noticing his fox-like features mixing with his bright yellow hair and the heriditary Namikaze grin. While his father was running to save both their lives from an angry demonic mother, the half-demon kitsune was grinning like he was given a free coupon to Ichiraku Ramen's. Minato smirked at his choice of example, but was forced to throw the three-pronged kunai as far as he could towards the village when he heard a bloodthirsty roar.

Bloodthirsty...Namikaze Minato was scared. Not entirely because of the demon chasing after him, but to how the village was going to react to his son. As much as he loved Konoha, he more than half of the population, including the bastards in the council, where prejudiced againts anything non-human. Just imaganing their faces made him growl in protection. Stop. What did he just do? Living with the bloody fox for ten months, he developed some of her habits.

**- Five months ago, Konohagakure no Sato -**

Five months ago this day, the Yondaime left the village and was not seen since. The civillians panicked and the ninja tried to calm them down, assuring them that he would come back and restore order. The problem was, not even the shinobi knew what was happening. The last anyone knew of the Yellow Flash was the afternoon of the celebrations. He was seen running from his usual fangirls, but Hiraishin'ed somewhere and no one saw him after that. That is, if a certain lazy genious was excluded. Nara Shikaku was interrogated several times, he even had his memory checked by Yamanaka Inoichi in case he saw something important but did not remember it.

Despite the council's demands of putting Danzo in charge, Sarutobi Hiruzen took up the Hokage's position again. He refused to believe that the blonde abandoned them, therefore he decided to "hold the position for him as long as it takes for him to return", as he put it.

**- Same time, Kyuubi's Den -**

Minato was held prisoner since the morning he woke up the day after he left the village. Kyuubi informed him that she was pregnant and needed him to stay and help her raise her kit. Namikaze Minato protested and said that he needed to return to his duty and protect the village, it was a dangerous time for Konoha to be unprotected, being right after the war. Long story short, he was kept in the cave by Kyuubi's powerful kitsune genjutsu. It's not like it was a bad place to live, Minato just needed to return to his birthplace. The Den was royally decorated and pretty damn comfortable, for a cave, that is.

Minato used his time to try and perfect Rasengan, or his genjutsu seeing how he never got it down perfectly. And when he was done, there was much more exploring to be done in her...cave.

So this is how five more months passed, and she gave birth to a replica of Minato with fox ears and whisker scars. Kyuubi let him know that since kit (As they had not named him yet) was a hanyou, he would only go up to 4 tails.

One day, exactly a month after Kyuubi gave birth, Minato found an opening and broke the genjutsu. Before Kyuubi had a chance to do much, he Hiraishin'ed away and this is where he ended up as the result.

Minato kept running towards Konoha, he was able to see the gates now with the ANBU patrols. He had no more time to think about how the village will treat his son. He knew he only had about two days to get ready for Kyuubi no Kitsune, the king of demons, to attack asking for her newborn. He arrived at the gates, surprising the hell out of the guards on duty. They ran towards him as he fell down, unconscious.

Before passing into the darkness, amongst his jumbled thoughts, he thought of his favourite food; Ramen. He tried to remember the delecious snack that came on top of the steaming bowl, that white piece with pink swirls in the middle of it...oh for his life he couldn't remember it.

_What was it called..?_

_Oh, now i remember..._

_Naruto..._

**AN: Well? what'd you think? too detailed? no detail? good lemon? bad lemon? REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Welcome Back

**AN: How are my favourite readers? Well the story is not too popular yet...but watch me :D I have a lot of ideas for this one...I'M UNSTOPPABLE!!!! right...right? -_- FYI: I type jutsu and phrases in jap and will either have the translation beside it or at the end of the chapter. I've read up to the latest manga (460) and know what's going on, but will change a lot of stuff so don't bitch about it being different, my fic =D **

**Disclamer: See chapter one...if i did own it, i'd change Naruto's outfit**

**General review answer:**

**Thank you for the thumbs up lindon2, it will get better.**

**Splode-san: Mmmhmm...as i said, i've had this in my head for a while. It will be different, this much i'll tell you. ENJOY**

**^^: Thank you for the pointers, and i think we all found the real version of Jirayia :D**

**Aline1: His reasoning will be somewhat explained in this chapter. I know what you mean, the details were left out on purpose to add to the mysterious-ish-ness of the beginning. Kyuubi's reason for going after Minato will be explained in later chapters in flashbacks. I'm glad you like it, let me know how you think of this one. **

**HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF DEMONIC BLOOD! (i know, i spelt demon instead of demonic last chapter...ignore it)**

* * *

**Welcome Back**

_What the hell...?_ Was the thought that simultaneously went through both guards minds, as they watched the village's living legend collapsed at the gates. Nobody moved. It was midday, and the streets were filled with stall venders, traders and shinobi. The main street looked like a painting if one was to look at it now, as everybody was frozen and looking at one thing. Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was lying on the ground, motionless. Soon, screams of civilians filled the air and low level ninja filled the air. They were full of emotions, going in order; Surprise, shock, worry, fear. Then, they realised who it was and soon the screams were changed from fearful ones to happy, as their wish came true and the beloved blonde came back.

Obviously, they'd never heard of "Be careful what you wish for...".

Sarutobi Hiruzen was amazed, to say the least. He saw this from his all-seeing perverted device, the crystal ball. He heard the commotion, and switched "Channels" from the hotsprings to the main gate, uknowingly viewing the first male through it in the past months. After being gone for nearly ten months, Minato finally came back. "_He still knows how to make an entrance" _though the Professor."_Still, i prefer this to Gai's DYNAMIC ENTRY"_ He shuddered from that memory, his eyes still hurt from the blinding smile. All this went through his mind in a matter of seconds, and before he had time to order ANBU to go and collect the blonde, one came to him.

"Hokage-sama, you need to see this! Please come with me immediately." Said the aforementioned ANBU. The Third recognized the Nekomata(Cat..right?) mask, knowing it was Tenzo. He knew of the Mokuton manipulator's history; damn Orochimaru for his genious. He remembered the day Tenzo was discovered in a lab, and amongst dead babies and fetus' in jars, he was the only one who survived the experiments. To say that he was surprised was an understatement...

- FLASHBACK -

_A week after he let Orochimaru escape, Sandaime and four of his ANBU where searching the caverns and laboratories. He knew it was much more efficient to order all chuunin to search everywhere, but he didn't dare to. Kami knows what kind of dangerous experiments Orochimaru conducted here, and how many of them still called this place home. So this was how he formed a team of five and went in to search, starting with the same one that his student was caught in. After much running to get to the main room, they noticed that the biggest door was open, green light shining through. Pulling their respective katana and kunai out, they elite went in slowly._

_What they witnessed in that room was carved in their mind. They were the elite, and have seen some pretty damn gruesome sites in their lives, but this was something else. In his mind, Sarutobi cursed and praised his ex-student at the sime time; curse because of this monstrosity, and praised him for being able to work in such an enviroment without throwing up._

_The room they entered greatly resembled a library; a big metal table in the middle, with various sharp utensils decorating it. Chemistry sets with colourful liquids moving through them were on one side, while connected to old fashioned computers infront of the chair. Beside the computer and printer were various papers whitch looked like identification papers of new borns. There were a few pictures of trees and vegetation, with desbrition of what type of wood they are made of. In the middle of the table, there was a test tube on a wooden plate. In the test tube, was a single, brown strand of hair. There was a picture beside the test tube; a man with brown long hair, held back by a Hitai-ate with the emblem of a leaf. THE leaf. _

_"Senju Hashirama" Was engraved under the picture. _

_"_No...it can not be. Hashirama-sensei?...what has this child been doing with your DNA, Shodaime-sama?" _Was the single thought that went through Sandaime's mind when he saw everything. But this is not what had the five elite shinobi dumbstruck, it was the shelves. Beside the table, there were only shelves with ID numbers on them. _

_They were all full._

_Full of jars filled with green liquid. But what shocked them was what was inside the jars..._

_Fetuses._

_Rows upon rows of undeveloped human babies, stuck in jars in a fetal position. The green liquid made the sight worse, but it was no less disgusting._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen knew, without a doubt now, that it was a mistake letting Orochimaru run free. He never knew that his student had fallen so low, enough to experiment on humanity itself__._

_- _End Flashback -

Despite the situation, there was a plus side to this. Orochimaru never knew that a subject survived, and Konoha had herself a Mokuton user. As much as Sarutobi tried, he could not get the child to fit in much with others, and he ended up hating his given name. He couldn't be blamed, really.

"Hokage-sama? Are you comming?" Was what pulled Sandaime out of his musings. He made sure he had his pipe with him, and Shunshin'ed to the front gates in a blow of leaves.

* * *

- Konoha Main Gate -

"Make way for Hokage-sama." Announced the lead ANBU, who happened to be our favourite human experiment.

Unforetounately for the Hokage, people were too awed and joyful at seeing their leader back so they decided ignore the old on. Yamato didn't appreciate this, and with some hand seals and a "Mokuton", a bridge of wood was made over the large crowd that had gathered.

"Arrigato, ANBU-san" Sarutobi said with a wink, before crossing the bridge.

By the time the Hokage had gotten their, Minato was almost awake again. He slowly got up, revealing what was hidden between his arms. Shock. Fear. Despise.

Hate...

Minato saw what he feared to see, he saw the villagers that he swore to protect. He saw their eyes, all those negative emotions. Directed at his first born. He almost formed a Rasengan to shove up their asses...almost. Before he could move, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it's owner, seeing an old, wrinkled face smiling at him.

"Welcome home...we have a lot to discuss. Also, try not to kill your people" Said Sandaime quitely, so he could only be heard by Minato. Yondaime nodded, and they shunshin'ed away, towards the Hokage Tower.

The Prof and the Yellow Flash appear in the Hokage's office, and the blonde one slumped on the chair behind the desk. He missed this place...even the paperwork. Unseen to the old man's eyes, he place a three pronged kunai on the desk.

"Already taking back your job, i see. Needless to say, you have a lot to explain, Minato-kun..." Said the old man, breathing out smoke at the same time. He had the little Hanyou in his arms, scratching the blonde's ears. Said fuzzy, rectangular shapes twitched at the touch; while the little kit grinned his foxy grin.

Minato looked at his son, fear and hurt visible in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and started his unbelievable tale. He told the old man everything; running away from the fangirls, that special ancient bottle of Sake before, meeting the Kyuubi and her enchancements on him. The old man's eyebrows were gone beyond his hairline, with a slight nosebleed, when Minato was describing how she looked. "You wouldn't resist either, the way she came on to me" was Minato's defence, as he finished his story.

"Listen Old man...we're fucked. Royally. She will be here in two days at most, looking for our son. I can't let her raise him, she told me her plans for him. She wanted to raise him to a "Fine, youthful kitsune" and mate with him. I had to escape, you know that. I love this little kit, even though he is a half-demon. I'm scared Hiruzen-ojiisan(Grandpa). You saw how the people were looking at him, the fear and hate was visible in their eyes. When they saw his ears and whiskers, they completely forgot who his father was. These people are so damn shallow...KUSO(Damn/shit)...they fear what they don't understand and it will be their undoing." Minato looked down, deep in thought and afraid for his son.

"Minato-kun, we will discuss that when the time comes, for now, the important thing is the threat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Said the older man, who by now had the shock and fear out of his eyes. He didn't look it, but he was worried. He knew Minato was, too, his fear for his son was just stronger.

"Now...how was she?" Said the eldest Sarutobi, with a hint of blush and a lecherous grin on his wrinkled face. He winked twice, and sat down.

"Hmmm...well, do you remember Tsunade-baachan...?" And so they took their minds off of the current problem, if only for half an hour

* * *

- Konohagakure no Sato -

- Emergency Council Meeting -

- Same day -

For the first time after the end of the Third Great Shinobi war, every seat in the council was full. On the right side, the heads of all of Konoha's clan were present; Hyuuga Hiashi, Yondaime's best friend and former teammate; Nara Shikaku, lazy genious and the third member of the ex-team Yellow Flash; Inuzaka Tsume, Minato's ex-girlfriend (unknown to most); Aburame Shibi, the quietest man in the village, if not the country; Sarutobi Hiruzen, ex-Hokage and the eldest Sarutobi; Akamichi Chouza, the largest man in the village and the bane of all-you-can-eat beef restaurants; Yamanaka Inoichi, proud owner of Konoha's only flower shop and Morino Ibiki's part-time assistant; Uchiha Fugaku, head of Konoha's police department and a greedy bastard; Senju Tsunade, who arrived here for the emergency; and Jirayia, who happened to be with Tsunade(Go figure... ;]) and was standing beside his blonde pupil.

On the opposite side, there were the civilian council members which consisted of merchants, traders, and other random rich people. One pink haired civilian member could be seen, with a disgusted expression on her face. Haruno Sakurako(1) was deep in thought, wondering how she can get rid of the blonde idiot that stole Danzo-sama's spot. She glanced at the aforementioned cyclops, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Said mummified bastard had a stoic expression on, but if one looked at him hard enough, he would see the grears turning behind his visible eye. _Hmmm...so the dobe is back it seems. And with a demon child, no less! How dare he desecrate these ancient walls with the presence of that...thing. No matter, it will all be a catalyst to my plans...yes, we will sow how things will turn out._ That was the result of the gears turning in his mind...but they were stopped because of the Sandaime's announcement.

"Council is in order" Said the Hiruzen, stopping all the gossiping and talking that was going on. All eyes were on him, with the occasional glance at the blonde Hokage and the Hanyou in his arms. He decided to ignore them for now, saving his speech for later and masking his KI.

"As you all know, our belove Yondaime is back amongst us, but with his return comes bad news-"

"WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING THE PRESENCE OF A DEMON CHILD? HE IS AN INSULT TO OUR ANCIENT VILLAGE AND HER HONOUR! HIRUZEN, GET RID O-" Suddenly, Haruno Sakurako stopped her undoubtedly long rant. You see, getting smacked in the face with a chair does that to you. She found herself lying face-down in her own pool of blood, unconscious before she hit the ground. Eyes open wide, focused on the attacker. "Now, is there anyone else who would like to interrupt Sandaime-sama's, let me know now, there are plenty of chairs left." Announced Hyuuga Hiashi as a low level ANBU brought him another chair, and getting away from the angry man as soon as he could.

"On a more exciting name..." Said Sarutobi as he glanced towards two medic-nins who were putting the pink haired loud mouth on a stretcher. "We have our Hokage back, and there are problems. Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Queen of the nineth ground of hell, used a powerful Genjutsu on the Yondaime on the day of the festival. She tricked him into thinking that she was his wife." At this, the blonde blushed despite himself and put his head down. "The Kyuubi used him and had gave birth to a Hanyou later. Fianlly Minato-kun found an opening and escaped; which is where we found him." Finished the old professor, sitting down with an after-though. _I'm getting too old for this shit..._

"Honourable Yondaime Hokage-sama, may the council no of your reasons for bringin the demo- your son back with you. As you have no doubt heard, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, not to mention she is a mother." Asked Uchiha Fugaku, his disdain for the father and child visible for all to see. He frowned and sat down, waiting for an answer.

"This DEMON CHILD is my son, no matter who his mother is. I know you cowards are all scared shitless, knowing a demon is coming here. As much as i would love to see half of you destroyed by the demonic bitch, i will protect the village and will not let her harm anyone. Coming here was a mistake, but at the time i was most worried about my son, and came to the nearest place i could trust...seems like more than half of you are not trustworthy. No matter. As of after my speech, i resign as Yondaime Hokage, and give the job back to Sarutobi Hiruzen(A groan could be heard from the said perverts whereabouts). Now, the Kyuubi will be here in two days at most, and i need everybody but Tsunade-sama and Jirayia-sensei with me at the attack, i will need your help. Shinobi clan heads of Konoha, my last request to you is to take care of my son." Minato finished all he needed to say, and hiraishin'ed away.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TREACHERY! HOW CAN ONE MAN EXCPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT WE WILL BE PROTECTED FROM A FURIOUS DEMON? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT" Screamed a fat merchant.

"Nor will you need to, as you have no business in shinboi affairs-" started Inuzuka Tsume, but was interrupted by the one-eyed war hawk, Danzou.

"Oh? And how is it not? We are all in danger, do you not see? We have a half-demon bastard amongst us and IT's mother is coming to get him with force. I SAY WE GIVE IT TO HER! The demon has no place here." Said Danzo, and sat down with a victorious smirk. The council was in chaos, as people argued with each other over his point being wrong or right. It would have kept going, was it not stopped by a strong wave of killer intent. Civilians passed out, and weaker shinobi almost threw up. Sarutobi Hiruzen was standing up, daring anyone to look into his eyes.

"I will not have you disrespect this innocent child. He will live in this village for peace, and you need not worry about the demon, she will be stopped by Minato. Do not doubt the strongest shinobi, the man who single handedly wiped half of Iwa's(Stone, reffering to the Iwagakure) army." Mentioned the newly appointed Hokage, while retracting his killing intent. "This will no longer be discussed. Council is dismissed; Tsunade, Jirayia, don't leave yet."

Danzo smirked, then left with his ROOT following him. His plan was going in the direction he wanted it to...the only thing he needed was time.

"What is it sensei?" Asked Tsunade, finally waking up due to her Sensei's killer intent.

"No doubt you two know what Minato is planning, correct?" Said Sarutobi with visible sadness and regret.

"Hai...to sacrifice himself for his child. He must really see something in him, and if he does...i will try to see it to." Jirayia mentioned his opinion, while Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Fucking dumbass...why did he have to sleep with the baddest bitch in hell? Damn this generation and their lust." Tsunade said. Jirayia smirked at the mention of "lust", Tsunade pretended not to notice and suddenly found the ground very interesting while trying to hide her flushed cheecks.

Hiruzen cleared his throught, "Jirayia, you and Tsunade will be there with Minato-kun when he summons Shinigami-sama himself. Jirayia, you will have to cooperate with Gamabunta to delay Kyuubi while Tsunade backs you up. Meanwhile, Minato will be readying his jutsu." He glanced at the corner of the room, "Back already, Minato-kun?"

Said blonde came out of the shadows."Where did you go, gaki (Brat)?" Yelled Tsunade. She was still awake when he Hiraishin'ed away.

"I had to my son's gifts, as i will not have time to do it tomorrow. Besides, Ojiisan took care of everyone here, as my clone reported." Was the blonde's answer. He managed a grin. "Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sensei, i have two more jobs for you."

"Nani?"

"Would you two find it in your hearts to be my son's godparents? I need to know that he has some people who care for him." Said Minato, a single tear finding it's way down his cheeck.

"Hai...we would be honoured." Said Jirayia in a serious tone, which is not something you hear too often. Tsunade smiled, and ruffled Minato's hair. "So brat...what are you going to call him?"

"Hmmm...i had this kinda dream this morning, before passing out. I think i know what i'm going to call you little one" At this he glanced at the hanyou in his arms. Minato smiled as he played with his son's fuzzy ears, while the said junior grinned. "Eh, NARUTO?" He yelled as he pulled the blonde's cheeck. Naruto made a face that could be passed for a glare if he was older, but being a month old it just looked plain cute.

"Naruto?" Asked Tsunade, looking deep in thought.

"Hai hai...you know, the little swirly piece of fish on rame-" He was cought off by Jirayia's hand hitting him on the back of the head.

"I know what Naruto is you dumb blonde...but come on, naming your half-demon son after food? Last i checked you were a Namikaze not an Akamichi." Said the perverted sannin with a grin.

"Yeah...but something told me this name is right for him. Like it was put into my thoughts" (Yeah, that was me :D but he doesn't need to know)

_Naruto...hmmm..._

"All right old timers, let's get ready. Meet at my house to discuss tomorrow's plans in detail, i'll go on ahead to put Naru-kun to bed" Said Minato before he Hiraishin'ed away to the spare kunai he always has in his room.

"Well...what are we old timers wating for? Let's get our wrinkly asses their..." Said Jirayia with a chuckle, as they all shunchin'ed away.

_Wrinky...? Speak for yourself, mine is perfectly round._ Tsunade looked unsure, and made a mental note to strengthen her genjutsu later.

* * *

**SHIT SON MY FINGERS HURT...4k words :D 1400 more than the last one.**

**AN: Well? How do you like it? Much more detailed if i do say so myself, and a bit moe character development. I always liked to see Minato's character more in other stories, so i put it in my own. Anywho, next chapter we'll have the kyuubi attack, Minato's death and death wish plus a part of Naruto's childhood. Before you get pissed, i know Hiashi is usually stoic. But, as you might or might not see next chapter, depending on how i feel like, some more converstations and such between clan heads and importand characters will take place and explain Shikaku and Hiashi's characters. As i mentioned, they are best friends. Sakura's mother's name is OC, and it is an actualy name lol i checked. Also i made up Minato's team, since the manga didn't bother explaining it besides some random pictures which i decided to ignore.**

**If any of you noticed the pink haired bitch's ( i hate that clan because of sakura's fangirlism) thoughts towards a certain mummified bastard, it's not out of my ass i have a reason. KEEP GUESSING AND LET ME KNOW.**

**AND just as a side rant (SPOILERS) HOW THE FUCK DOES KONOHAMARU KNOW RASENGAN? DAAAMMMNNNN i think kishimoto is on high crack at the moment. I read the chapter, went to the next, and came back with an expression on my face that said WHAT THE FUCK? lolll....and yeah Madara is pissing me off...why is he like a ghost. **

**rant over...**

**----- IMPORTANT ---- Naruto will learn kenjutsu, i need good jap names for it. It will look like Ichigo's(Bleach) Sword in normal form but blood red instead of black(google if you have not seen bleach). Powers are not figured out yet, something to do with fire and/or wind. gimme feedback/suggestions**

**REVIEW!!!! LET ME KNOW HOW IT'S GOING :D I HAVE FAITH IN YALLLL**


End file.
